A liquid crystal panel includes spacers disposed between (i) an active matrix substrate including a transparent substrate on which switching elements such as thin film transistors (TFTs) are formed and (ii) a color filter substrate including colored layers (color filter layer) of red, blue, and green. The spacers provide a gap between the active matrix substrate and the color filter substrate, in which gap a liquid crystal material is provided. Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for providing spherical spacers on an active matrix substrate or a color filter substrate by an ink-jet method.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2005-10412 A (Publication Date: Jan. 13, 2005)